When I met Harry Styles
by brokenraindrops
Summary: When Lily Marquart gets One Direction Tickets and Backstage passes for a One direction concert, she is ecstatic. She has always wanted to meet them! But how will she feel when the one and only Harry Styles actually develops a "Thing" for her?
1. Chapter 1

**When I met Harry Styles…**

A/N This is my very first fanfic, so I hope it's good! Please review kindly! :) Also, I will continue adding chapters so don't quit coming back for more!

You could say that I was a pretty average teenage girl. I didn't get enough sleep, I lived on my phone, and I obsessed over famous boys that I

knew I could never have. Namely Harry Styles. OK, so maybe I was an average directioner, rather than a teenage girl. But it really doesn't bother

me at all. I guess like most fans of One Direction, I deep down had a secret hope that I might get to meet them/get to know them. But like

everyone else, it's just a fantasy, basically a 0% chance of happening, but still…

**Chapter 1: **

This chapter is pretty short and not too exciting, but keep reading, it gets better I promise!

"LILY JANE MARQUART GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE NOW!" My eyes fly open at the sound of my mother's voice and I look at the clock. 8:00am!

I jump out of bed and run to the bathroom and hop in the shower. "Crap I can't be late to my first day of school!" I hop out 10 minutes later, throw

some clothes on, and rush downstairs. "Hey sleepyhead we're going to be late lets go!" mom tells me and we're out the door. As I'm about to hop

out at RivendellHigh School, mom pulls me into a hug and whispers in my ear "Have a good first day as and 11th grader sweetie. When you get

home I have a surprise for you!" My eyes grow wide in surprise and excitement, but I just nod and hop out of the truck, afraid somebody I know

might see my mom hugging me.

I hop in my mom's beat up truck at the end of the day, trying hard to keep my eyes open. "Hey Lilybug! How was your first day as a Junior?" I

let out a dramatic sigh and tell her its definitely not all that everyone makes it out to be. She laughs joyfully and we make our way out of the

parking lot and on our way home. "So," she says when we arrive. "Once we're inside, sit down on a bar stool and close your eyes, ok?" I look up

from texting my best friend Casey about prom dresses(yes, we're early planners) in surprise and it hits me. "Oh yah, the surprise! I completely

forgot about that!" Suddenly all of my lost energy from the day is regained. Once we're inside, I excitedly sit on the bar stool with my eyes closed,

wondering what in the world mom had in mind. I hear her go to the office, mess with some papers, and then come back in the room. I feel her

place a few pieces of paper in my hand and now I'm really wondering what's going on. "You can open up now!" she says. I look down at my hands

and I see the most incredible present I will ever receive. Two One direction tickets with backstage passes. "OH MY GOSH! WHAT THE HECK MOM

HOW DID YOU..?" I jump up and hug her so tight she gasps for air. She smiles at me. "You're welcome sweetie. I know how much you wanted to

go that concert, and I just decided, YOLO right?" We both start laughing. Normally I would be totally weirded out by my mom saying that, but right

now, I just love her.

I called Casey like 2 minutes later and tell her the amazing news. She too is a rabid directoner and starts screaming on the phone. "That's so

amazing Lily! I just can't believe it! When's the concert?" "It's not until next July, but I mean, who can complain?" I tell her and we both giggle

gleefully together. I lay in bed that night imagining what it will be like to meet one direction. I'm obviously ecstatic, but at the same time, I feel

nervous butterflies in my stomach. What if they think I'm ugly or don't want to talk to me? But I push those thoughts from my mind for now. For

now I will just be happy, and I am. Absolutley and perfectly happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

I open my eyes one particular July morning and smile to myself excitedly. "Today's the day!" I

whisper to myself, and roll out of bed. I glance at my digital clock. It's only 7:30 on a Saturday morning.

Oh well, you can never have enough time to prepare for a One Direction concert! I decide that

I'd better call Casey and wake her up too, so she has enough time. I dial her number and let it

ring. And ring. And ring. Finally, she picks up. "Hello?" she says in a very sleepy voice. "GOOD

MORNING SUNSHINE IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP!" I call to her. "What the heck Lily I'm tired! I

know the concerts today but do we really have to wake up this early? I mean it's not until 6:00

tonight!" she complains. "Fine grumpy pants, just wanted to make sure you had plenty of time

to be absolutely perfect to meet one direction!" I say and then hang up. By now I've woken her

up enough to get her out of bed.

I walk over to my walk-in closet and try to decide which outfit I should wear. Over the past

few weeks, I had narrowed it down to 2: The first was Faded skinny jeans with holes, a cute

tanktop with an American flag on it, and my blue converse with a red flower scarf around my

neck. The second was some hot pink shorts, a loose Hollister shirt over a pink tanktop and flip

flops. I decide on the first outfit. I take a quick shower and put it on. Then I do my makeup and

straighten my hair. This process takes about 2 hours. Still only barely 9:30. So I go downstairs

for some breakfast. There my dad is reading the paper and munching on some Cocoa Puffs.

"Hey sweetheart" he says "Are you excited about tonight?" "AM I!" I say dramatically and

loudly. "I can hardly stand to be around myself!" We laugh together as I pop a bagel in the

toaster.

I'm so excited and impatient right now I'm pacing my floor. It's 12:30 and I've already called

Casey 4 times in the past hour to get over here but she's taking her sweet time. Finally, my

phone buzzes on the dresser and I pick it up. There's a new text from her. "I'm on my way, see

you in 5". FINALLY! I run downstairs and straight into my mom. "Casey's on her way over

now!" I tell her. "Good, we leave in about an hour." she says.

"This trip is taking FOREVER mom can't you speed up or something?" I ask my mom, trying

not to sound too whiney but at the same time, I mean, this is a One Direction concert we're

talking about, right? "We are going to get there 2 and a half hours early anyway Lilybug, so why

would you want to get there sooner? Do you want to drive through all of this traffic?" I shake

my head no, I would definitely prefer not to. "Yah Lilybug, would you?" Casey mocks, and I give

her a light punch on the arm. When we are dropped off at the stadium in Los Angeles, I am

literally jumping up and down. "I can't believe this!" I squeal. "I know!" Casey agrees and we go

get into the long line of people with tickets.

An hour and a half later, our tickets are being scanned, and a large man, which I assume is

security escorts us past a bunch of people trying to find their seats and up some steps to where

I assume is backstage. Suddenly millions of nervous butterflies fill my stomach. The questions

that entered my mind when I first got the tickets return, and I wonder if they will like me, if they will think I'm ugly, or if

they will even care at all. They have met so many people backstage, we are probably meaningless fans.

I'm just about ready to call it quits and run out of the place when the guard opens a door and

there they stand. Niall, Liam, Louis, Zayn, and…Harry. In that order. More beautiful and

handsome than, well, anything.

And I feel my knees go weak in awe of this moment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"Umm, Hi there!" says Louis when he sees us standing there. "Hi!" Casey begins. "My name is Casey and this is my best friend Lily." I manage to smile and give a little wave in greeting. "It's great to meet you all." Says Niall in his adorable accent and again I feel like fainting. "Do you, umm, want to come back and sit down?" asks Liam, and we nod in reply. The five lead us back to a small room with two sofas and an overstuffed chair.

Louis' phone rings and he exits to answer it. "So," says Zayn, "What do you think?" I surprise myself by quickly telling him that it's absolutely amazing. Casey jumps in and starts talking about how excited she is to meet them and whatnot. I look over to the corner where Harry is awkwardly standing, looking at the floor. He seems uncomfortable and I wonder why. Louis casually walks back into the room, looks directly at Harry, and says, "We are in a room with two beautiful ladies and you're standing in the corner? Be a little more social Harry!" He blushes and walks over to the sofa and plops down by Zayn. Zayn whispers something in Harry's ear that makes him blush even more and by the pointed look that Zayn sends my way, it has something to do with me. This causes me to blush and look down. This was not at all how I had planned my meeting with One Direction would go, all awkward and silly. Louis suddenly bursts out laughing seeming to understand what's going on with the normally outgoing-with-fans Harry. He blurts: "Oh, you like the brunette in the chair! Silly Harry!" He then turns to me. "You are an attractive girl, you should consider yourself lucky Harry is acting like this!" Me and Harry both blush at that, and Casey, who seems to be hitting it off well with Liam, giggles at us.

About 10 minutes of talking a little bit and getting to know eachother later, a couple of dudes in black outfits come in the room to let the boys know it's time, and to escort us out and to our seats. We wave goodbye and start heading out. But on my way I walk over to Harry and whisper "Don't worry, I've always thought you were quite attractive too." Liam tells the two large men to be sure that we come back here after the show, and then we go to our seats.

"Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite!" sings Harry in their performance of One Thing, and the crowd goes wild. That doesn't exclude Casey and I. By the time the show was over, I was pretty sure my voice would be gone. When the song ended, and the tune of What Makes You Beautiful started playing, Harry walked over to near where Casey and I were seated in the front row and winked at me. I blushed happily and couldn't imagine how I'd been lucky enough that Harry Styles would hit on ME. I suddenly can't wait for the show to end.

After the show, the boys had to do a lot of signing for all of the screaming girls and so Casey and I just kind of chilled near the drink stands, sipping on our cokes. Once they were done, Liam came and got us, along with one of the men in black and took us backstage again. I felt my heart pounding at the thought of talking to Harry again. Once we're back there, I see Harry has already settled on one of the sofas, and he pats the seat next to him. I walk over and sit down. "Soo, umm, we should talk a little bit." He says, and I nod. "What do you want to talk about?" I ask him. "Well, we can start simple, like, where are you from?" "Phoenix." I tell him and then sigh. Even if I wanted to get to know him I couldn't, since obviously he didn't live in Arizona. But his face lights up and he says "Say, I think our next show is there, isn't that right, Niall?" Niall says yep, and I squeal in delight, and then look down again. "We can't afford tickets to it though." I say sadly and he shrugs. "That's no problem I can hook you up with tickets and passes pretty easily I think!" I smile and impulsively give him a hug. Louis laughs at us again, but I don't really care. This is just really too amazing to be real. Harry pulls out a slip of paper and instructs me to write my cell number down and I do. He promises to text me soon so we can meet up and he can give us some tickets and I grin. He is such a nice guy.

All too soon, a security guy comes in and tells Casey and I that our mom is there to pick us up. We all stand up, and every member of One Direction gives me a great big hug.

This, I am sure, is the absolute best day of my life.

**A/N: Don't worry guys this is not the end of the story, not even close. So just hang in there, I will keep writing! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys so I hope you like this story so far? I'm guessing it'll be around 12 chapters or something when it's done. I have a LOT of plans for it.**

**Please please please review, I need to know if my story is completely lame or entertaining to read! **

**Oh yah, and I just changed the rating to M because I got a few ideas for future chapters. **

**Chapter 4:**

It turns out that mom had rented us a hotel in LA, which was pretty cool and awesome for me since it meant I might get to see Harry again before

we went back home to Phoenix. I had decided not to tell her about the fact that he had liked me. I don't know why, I just felt like maybe she

wouldn't let me talk to him anymore, since she was pretty anti-boyfriend anyway. When we got to the hotel I was exhausted! I plopped on the bed

and fell asleep immediately.

I hear a buzzing in the back of my head which wakes me up and I realize that it's my phone. I pick it up and see a text from a number that I

don't have programmed in. "When do you think we could meet up and where? I would really like to see you again and I need to give you your

tickets. Love, H." IT WAS FROM HARRY! I quickly reply and tell him that I can meet him tonight, since we were staying here, if he could. We agreed

to meet in walmart(Open 24/7) because there wouldn't be many people there this time of night. He was going in disguise but said I would recognize

him.

I grab my mom's keys and sneak out of the hotel to start up my mom's truck and head down to the Walmart we had seen on the way to the

concert. Once inside, I start worrying that I won't recognize him, especially since I have no idea where he is. I whip out my phone and text him

quickly. "I'm in the toy section looking at legos" he responded. Sooo typical of the adorable Hazza I'd read so much about on the internet, I felt like

I already knew him! But I had hardly even ever talked to him, just like most One Direction fans, assuming they know them. Again I marvel that I

am at Walmart at three o'clock in the morning to meet with Harry Styles because he wanted to see me again after his concert. I must be the

absolute most lucky girl on earth.

I turn into the isle and see a boy in black skinny jeans and a hoody. But there is straight black hair poking out of it. "What the..?" I whisper, but

then he turns just enough for me to see his cute dimples. I walk over and give him a quick hug. "Nice wig!" I whisper to him. "Thanks! I didn't think

it was enough, but it was. Liam said people would recognize me but they haven't!" I grin up at him. Suddenly he hands me some paper and I

realize it's the tickets. "thanks" I mumble, but I am slightly disappointed that I would have to go already. "Look," he tells me, "I don't want to

seem too…umm..ehrm, pushy or upfront, but I really like you. You're different from my other fans. I don't know. You just seem really cool about

everything you do. Like not desperate." I look down blushing. I had been half listening half relishing his adorable accent. "Umm, thanks! I would

like to get to know you too, of course, but you already knew that." He grins at me and then looks down. "So," he continues, "Where do you think we

could meet up in Phoenix, I mean besides at the concert." My breathing is slightly shaky when I reply. "Umm, I don't know, wherever I guess. How

long are you going to be there?" "I'm not really sure, but I think at least a couple of weeks since it is the last stop on our tour. "Is it really!" I

squeal excitedly and then cover my mouth with wide eyes. He laughs at me. "Yah, I think so. But then I will have to go home, and, I don't really

want to." He looks down at me and I feel light headed. "I really don't want you to either." I mumble. Suddenly his phone rings and he excuses

himself for a sec to answer it. After a few mmhmms and yeps he hangs up. "The boss is telling me that I need to get my butt back and get a little

sleep since we'll be travelling tomorrow. So, I guess I'd better go." I sigh sadly and then he gives me a great hug and kisses me on the top of my

head. "I'll see you soon, I promise" he says and then goes to sneak out the back door, trying not to be noticed. I smile contentedly, still in disbelief.

I had just thought I liked him before. Now I was absolutely completely infatuated with all of him.

How had I gotten so lucky?


End file.
